Inferiority Complex
by shitakemushrooms
Summary: Sure she was attracted to him, but that didn't mean that she couldn't be a jerk to him... right?
1. A Spark Within Insanity

a/n: okay, so I expect tons of reviews!!!!!!!

A Spark Within Insanity

She hated him. Period. Ever since she could remember, he resembled that block of an ice cube that she used to obsess over in her childhood. However, though she knew this wasn't the source of all her antagonism for the man, she wouldn't bring herself to admit otherwise. It was a perfectly feasible explanation and for the life of her, she wouldn't allow herself to accept anything else.

He was arrogant, stoic, and completely down-right repulsive. This, of course, was completely untrue, but she felt better placing those traits upon his characterization. If anything, one might deduce that she was jealous. And she was. Of course, she would never admit to that.

It would suffice to say that she possessed quite the competitive streak that couldn't be quelled ever since her appointment as ANBU captain within the last couple of months. Unfortunately, around the same time she'd risen to the ranks of the elite, he, too, achieved such a status. This irked her to no extent. She often wondered whether the man knew she was waging a silent competition as they both accepted mission after mission, gaining commendation and prestige within the ranks of the Konoha Black Ops. He never acknowledged such an issue, but his actions seemed to indicate otherwise.

He would smirk upon the returning of a successful mission so openly that she wondered whether his jaw was ever sore. She, in turn, would send a silent glare as they both reported to the Godaime the occurrences of their missions. All in one smirk, he seemed to crush the ounce of pride she gained from completing an equally dangerous and difficult mission. Consequentially, it seemed that it couldn't be helped. Haruno Sakura officially despised Hyuuga Neji.

It was at a moment like this that she couldn't decide which she despised more, the Hyuuga's presence or the lack of decision she possessed when attending such events. If Haruno Sakura only knew a couple of months a ago that she would be forced to spend her weekends on outings with the other ANBU captains, to promote unity between the leaders of "tomorrow" (whatever that meant), she would've immediately resigned her ANBU position. Unfortunately, she was in for the long haul.

So here she was again for the third time that month wondering whether if she stared at the wall hard enough, it would open up a hole to another dimension and take her along for the ride. Of course, this hadn't happen yet; otherwise, she wouldn't still be here with a glass of some lovely chardonnay within her grasps. She just simply deduced that she wasn't staring hard enough.

The other ANBU captains didn't seem remotely as miserable as she felt at the moment. She deemed it likely that there was something wrong with her, but there was something at the being sole outcast within a gathering that seemed to intrigue her, almost to a point that she was likely to perpetuate it. She sighed. Maybe she was becoming increasingly cynical, but the thought of being anywhere near a mile of the pompous arrogant jerk sent a bitter taste down her throat towards the pits of her stomach.

And speaking of pompous arrogant jerks, he was yonder gathered within a circle of men and women, conversing happily and peremptorily as if he was actually enjoying himself. Maybe he was. She could've cared less. It was in that split second that she caught his impressive pearly white eyes that she realized her mistake for the matter; Hyuuga Neji had just caught her staring at him.

She immediately regretted it. By the looks of things, he was muttering an apology and excused himself from the circle of popularity to move towards the seat beside her. She was suddenly reminded of a scene she saw in a movie at one time or another, where the lovely heroine and main character that came from poverty rose within the ranks of society after being courted by a savvy and rich young heir. She scoffed inwardly. Surely, she was delusional. The Hyuuga wouldn't sit next to her. For all she knew, they couldn't stand each other.

However, it was possible for the impossible to happen. He took a seat next to her, white calculating resting strangely upon her face. Now, it wasn't the extent of his scrutiny that sprouted the growing annoyance within her. It was more of the fact that those calculating eyes belonged to Hyuuga Neji.

With the finality of her last strand of patience, eyes burning with antagonism, she snapped, "May I help you?"

He seemed amused, almost aroused at her cynicism. Of course, this only served to fuel her hostility. "How many of those have you had?"

What the hell was he talking about? He had just gone up to her, stared at her in an undignified manner, and answered her question with another question! Oh god how she hated the man!

Giving the man an inquiring look, she managed to bite out an 'excuse me". His gaze fell down towards the shiny glass resting snuggling within her grip. "A few," she answered with an incredulous note hidden within her voice.

"How many is 'a few'?" he countered.

Scrunching up her nose in an undignified manner, she hesitated, seemingly counting, but silently simmering. "Why does it matter?" she asked bluntly.

By now, she finally realized something. His eyes had been gazing directly at her throughout his inquiry. She didn't know what to think. All she knew now that she was quite unnerved with the man. The Hyuuga seemed to be contemplating a response to her question.

Finally, he said, "Because it wouldn't look good if one of our ANBU captains were to hypothetically make a fool out of themselves."

She blinked. No really, she just literally blinked. She really did not expect that. She had to say, she was a little more than miffed. "Excuse me?" was all she managed to bite out.

He cleared is throat, then reiterated his response, "Because Haruno, it wouldn't be dignified if one of Konoha's ANBU captains were to…"

"No," she cut him off, "I heard you." Her voice was a little over a whisper, restrained to a very significant degree. By now, a very obvious frown had made its way onto her face as a very evident crease on her forehead made its display.

"Good," he stated, "I was just reevaluating your sense of judgment seeing that you've consumed quite a bit of alcohol."

_Reevaluating my sense of judgment? Who the hell does he think he is?_ "Hyuuga, I appreciate your concern, but I am quite…no almost certain that my _sense of judgment_," she spat, "is perfectly fine. In fact, I believe that I am sober enough to make an exit." Downing the last of her chardonnay, she turned to him with a strict greeting, "Goodnight."

She could feel the burn of his gaze boring into her back as she slowly stalked away. And then, she heard his voice, "Let me escort you home." She paused in mid-stride, contemplating on his strange request.

"Suit yourself."

And then, they were off as the awkward tension intensified.

* * *

It was a long walk, one that she wished she declined in the first place. The two ANBU had failed to utter a single word since their departure from the outing. Now, she was contemplating resignation of her ANBU position. Unfortunately, she was certain that her shisou would reject her resignation by all the means at her disposal. She inwardly groaned. Why the hell did she let him walk her home in the first place? Actually, no, that wasn't the important question! Why the hell did he even _offer_ to walk her home in the first place?! 

Silently calculating the time before her dreadful walk home would end, she finally realized that they were now standing out in front of her porch. Releasing an unwarranted sigh, she quickly turned to go inside her home, overwhelmed with joy in departing the pompous jerk.

His voice broke the icy silence. "That's very polite of you."

She froze.

"The least you could do is to thank me for walking you back."

_Who the hell is he to tell me where my manners lay? It's not as if he kept his manners at any level of decency around me?! _Violently collecting her wits, she spun around to face him. Her breathing came out in sporadic short spurts as she spoke through gritted teeth. "Hyuuga-san," she took another deep breath, "thank you for escorting me home…" He nodded and turned to leave.

Now, she really could've spared herself the trouble by choosing to keep her trap shut as tightly as possible. However, this was not possible for two reasons, Haruno Sakura was under the influence of alcohol and number two, she really really hated Hyuuga Neji. So it was under these circumstances that the words escaped her lips before she could stop herself, "…..you _jerk face_."

Very mature indeed. The jerk face rotated around at a speed humanely impossible, shocked plastered within his pearly orbs.

The pink-haired kunoichi was seething now. Giving the man in insult one last ferocious glare, she spun on her heels and promptly slammed her front door in his face.

Hell had just froze over.

* * *

Okay, so she realized that her behavior had borderlined on bitchy. But, honestly, she couldn't help herself. Whenever she was around the man, she felt completely irritated even if he hadn't done a single thing. However, this was not the case that night. He had indeed been very politely rude to her (whatever that meant). 

She had considered apologizing, but she'd be damned if she was to be put in a situation where she would have to spend more than five minutes with the man. In addition to that, she had done absolutely nothing to the man (unless of course that didn't include calling him a jerk face), but that was beside the point. He was rude to her!

Five minutes was enough to say a simple 'I'm sorry' right? So she decided she would be the better person and apologize (even if she had done absolutely nothing wrong). Of course, it would probably take her about four and a half minutes to actually get the words out. By that time, the words might drag the timing past her resistance. No, it simply wouldn't work.

Groaning loudly, her fist buried itself into the trunk of a poor helpless tree that was decimated before any tree hugger could say 'Save the Environment'. Sakura knew she was seconds away from completely turning into a deranged maniac. In any case, she knew it was completely her fault.

She was under the influence of alcohol which in turn completely overruled any decent courtesy that she was raised with. That however, was not a viable excuse for her behavior. She knew that she would have to apologize. That didn't imply though that she couldn't continue destroying the training grounds. So that's what she continued to do until the sun that day hovered above the horizon.

She berated herself endlessly traveling up the trail towards the doors of the Hyuuga branch house. She'd rehearsed her speech countless times within her head. Most of them began with 'I'm sorry I called you a jerk face', followed by a quick bow, and then she would bolt out of there before her pride was completely demolished. Though the scenarios differed somewhat, they were too similar in layout.

She truly was about to tear her own hair out, that is until she caught sight of the furnishing of the branch house doors. Sucking it up one last time, she wearily knocked on the shiny wood, hoping that there was a slight chance that he wasn't home. Catching wind of approaching footsteps, she took a deep breath.

The door creaked open as white pearly eyes peered out from behind the barricade. "Hi-i Sakura-san. A-are you hee-re to see me?" Well, she sure as hell didn't expect this. Wasn't this the branch house? What was Hinata doing here?

Flashing the girl a genuine smile, she spoke affectionately, "Unfortunately, this time I'm here to see Neji. But, I wouldn't mind seeing you, not in a million years. Actually, I'd prefer it if I were to see you over him." Pausing, she gauged the blue-haired girl's reaction. Hinata seem somewhat amused.

Smiling, the Hyuuga heiress bowed and stated that she would get her cousin for Sakura. It was unforutunate for Sakura for she deemed that this was her last and only chance to escape her apology, but as she was about to make a clean escape, the man in question came to the door. His eyes twinkled mischievously, as if he knew what she was contemplating the second before. Of course, she'd been prepared for that. What she wasn't prepared for, standing before her like Adonis, was a shirtless Hyuuga Neji.

"Haruno, I'd just been informed by my cousin that you're here to see me." That should've been a question, but somehow, miraculously the man managed to word that sentence into a statement, a _very_ _very_ intimidating statement.

Struggling to keep her eyes away from his torso (anything above the neck was fine), she stammered out, "Uh… yes." She could've sworn she was sweating. Did it suddenly get hot in here? Wait.. she was outside!

A pregnant pause overtook the atmosphere. "So I suppose your purpose here is to stand here and gape at me like a dead fish?" What the hell? What that sarcasm?

Clearing her throat, she stated in an utmost professional voice, "I came here to apologize for my poor behavior last night. I hope you would forgive me." Giving a sincere bow, she released a breath before she dared looking at his face again.

He certainly wasn't sympathizing. If she wasn't mistaken, he seemed rather amused by her apology. NO, she was NOT going to get angry. "Okay." That was it. No beginning, no end. Just a simple 'okay'. She supposed it was enough. Taking a another bow, she turned to leave, bottling up her newfound anger.

Maybe it was the walk down the trail. Maybe it was her apology. Whatever the case, Haruno Sakura had been hit with the biggest hailstorm in all of Konoha's history. It was definitely Hyuuga Neji; shirtless Hyuuga Neji to be exact. In all this turmoil, she'd never bothered to determine her source for her antagonism towards the man. Today, sauntering down the path away from his house, Sakura discovered a truly horrifying revelation; she was attracted to Hyuuga Neji.


	2. Cat and Mouse

A/N: I found it really difficult writing this chapter, so I hope you kids enjoy: )

Chapter 2- Cat and Mouse

It was a good thing that she hadn't seen him for weeks. It was fortunate enough for her for she didn't think she could've handled another glance of him. All in all, despite all of her misgivings towards the man, she planned to perpetuate her little game of hide-and-go-seek for as long as she could. There was no telling when reality would strike. She had to make the most of it.

She definitely had to admit something; when she wanted something done, she'd get it done. What she wanted done right now was her association with him. Thus, it was in this case that she would take those lovely sharpened scissors and snip the lovely tie that occasionally pulled them together for a chance meeting of fate. That was her deal, and she'd keep both ends of this bargain. Of course, with such high stakes, she had definitely worked out the details, and the details weren't just simply details. Avoiding Hyuuga Neji was possibly the most daunting task to ever befall her in her whole entire life and she wasn't sure if she was even up for the task.

However troublesome it was, her desire for denial overpowered any sense of laziness she even remotely felt. She'd taken on extra missions, coincidentally coinciding with the ANBU gatherings that she completely adored (yeah…right). Of course, this only took care of those fantastic classy gatherings. Haruno Sakura had completely remapped her life. She never realized how twisted a humor fate possessed, nor did she ever ponder on such a philosophical question. It was undoubtedly certain that their lives revolved around each other. They shopped in similar stores, took similar routes, and once in a while ate in the same restaurant unintentionally. As this was the case, she'd have to be meticulous in carrying out her task; a task that would put her ANBU strategic skills to good use. All in all, everything within her life changed the instant she realized something she should've noticed a long time ago; she was obsessed with ignoring the hungry heat that somehow developed from that inch of antagonism towards the man.

So it was one lovely Sunday morning that she decided to test out a new restaurant on one of new-found routes. Honestly, she missed her typical routines and the fantastic food that accompanied them. Thus, here she was on a day where she should've been decimating the training grounds in front of what was seemingly a pub scene. When she skimmed the "Konoha Times" that morning, it seemed as though the restaurant had accumulated quite a lot of publicity. From the looks of the place, she wasn't quite sure. This restaurant was definitely a shinobi hang-out.

With tentative weary steps, she approached the double-paned glass doors hoping to whatever deity that was present that she wouldn't run into any warranted friends. The place was packed. She wouldn't have recognized anybody here even if she wanted too. The restaurant/pub was dimly lit with a sour stench of cheese and alcohol that migrated between the currents in the air. The waiters bustled back and forth, bumping into odds and ends of people, tables, and chairs as they scrambled to take orders and deliver food. She had no doubt that the food here was good. People certainly weren't just ordering alcohol; this was even the case at the bar.

Seeing this, Sakura felt as though an enormous weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She had definitely found a hang-out to add to her diminishing routine. _'Stupid Hyuuga…'_ she thought sordidly. He was definitely complicating things. Snapping back to reality, she took a seat at the bar and signaled for the bartender whom apparently was taking orders of food AND drink. It was the weirdest sight she had ever seen.

"What can I get for you?" His eyes rapidly glanced up to her face then back down towards the pen and notepad in his hands. He was obviously exhausted and overwhelmed by the throngs of people. His eyes were bloodshot indicating his sleeplessness from the night before.

Sakura's lips set into a grim line as if contemplating a reply. "What's good?" she inquired.

Without glancing up from his notepad, he muttered, "Uh… the chicken here is pretty good. Goes pretty good with sake."

"Chicken it is then."

"It'll be right up."

Before he could depart with her order, she added, "And a bottle of your best sake too."

"Sure thing," he finished as he scrambled off.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings. It seemed like a typical shinobi hang-out. She'd seen these men and women around the Hokage tower before. Luckily, no one seemed to recognize her, which on her part was a fantastic deal. Haruno Sakura hated attention. Despite her attempts to stand out when she was younger (for a certain somebody), she had never been an attention-seeker. If it was up to her, she would've dyed her outrageous pink hair just to escape peoples' glances. However, over the years, she'd grown attached to her outrageous locks. She hoped to God that no one within the crowd would recognize her hair. Maybe she should've cast a genjutsu….

She suddenly felt overwhelmed as if somebody somewhere was staring her down. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the atmosphere had suddenly accumulated an unprecedented amount of tension. Her eyes rapidly skimmed the throngs of shinobi. Right…and then left. To her horror, she'd found the source. Sitting at the end of the bar, eyes coldly scrutinizing her, was the man that she horridly above all other people despised. His onyx eyes seemed to hold an inquiry as to why she was there as the loud-mouth blond next to him excitedly waved her over. Where was the waiter with her sake?

Sakura was nauseous. Unlike Neji, this man was the plague. She remembered when he returned four or five years ago, when she was around twenty. Though the details were vague within the corridors of her mind, there was one thing she would never forget; the bitter agonizing emotion that developed over the years. Here was a man who had left her on a cold bench in the middle of the night, and he acted as if nothing had happened after he returned. This man was the equivalent of Hyuuga Neji, annoying and handsome. Of course, Sakura preferred Neji over this man any day. Uchiha Sasuke always left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Naruto wasn't waving at her anymore. Instead, the blond was now making his way towards her with Sasuke in tow. Panic rose within the roseatte-haired kunoichi. Screw her food. She wanted her sake NOW. As if on cue, the waiter appeared beside her. Quickly setting down her chicken and alcohol, he scrambled off without more than a word. The pair was still meters away from her and she needed to calm down. Inhibitions walled down, she chugged the bottle of sake. The burning liquid trickling down her throat indeed did calm her down. And by the time the pair occupied the seats beside her, she was pretty sure she wouldn't snap.

"Sakura-chan!!! What are you doing here?" So Naruto would always be Naruto; annoyingly loud and obnoxious.

Of course, one could NEVER get mad at Naruto. Her eyes softened as she answered the blond, "I read the reviews for this restaurant this morning. Thought I'd try it out. How 'bout you guys?"

"Really?! How weird! Sasuke-teme here did the same exact thing! We stopped by your house this morning to ask you to come with us, but you weren't there!"

Bless Naruto's heart. The blond always cheered her up. Her eyes traveled to the dark and brooding Uchiha male. His eyes were scrutinizing her reaction as if she had something to hide.

"Sakura, your sake bottle is empty." Leave it to Uchiha Sasuke to state the obvious. There was that bitter taste in her mouth again. She was sure it had nothing to do with the sake.

"Oh dear me," she started, "I didn't realize that my bottle was empty. I guess I'll just have to order more." She didn't mean for it to come out THAT sarcastic, but good lord, she was a bitter woman.

"Oh don't worry Sakura-chan! You can have some of mine!" It was quite sad that Naruto was always oblivious.

She chuckled politely. "It's okay Naruto, I think I've had enough for today. I'm just going to leave."

"But you just got here," the voice came from the brooding Uchiha.

Nervously, Sakura crossed her arms behind her pink hair. "Well, I just remembered I had a prior engagement….Sasuke." She had to repress the urge to address him by his surname. She'd let it slip a couple of times when Naruto wasn't around. But now that he was, she'd have to be more careful.

"It's Sunday, stay."

She was confused. Had the man really just asked her to stay? Her emerald eyes searched his impassive face, and she wondered for that split second if something had changed between them. However, in that second, she saw something or someone approach that instigated a regurgitating sensation within her stomach. Approaching the trio was the one and only Hyuuga Neji.

Sakura looked down at her toes. God, this was such an uneventful day. Then she heard the sound of his voice; a voice that sent shivers throughout her body yet at the same time made her want to lurch, a voice that awoke something deep within the bottoms of her stomach (whether it was good or bad, she did not know), a voice that made her want him.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki…" He greeted the boys respectively as his eyes trailed across their faces to hers, "….Sakura."

What was the man doing? He had just greeted her on an intimate level….as if they were FRIENDS. She had to get the fuck out of here.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the Hyuuga's greeting. Nevertheless, he acknowledged the Hyuuga. "Hnn."

"Neji! Did you read the restaurant reviews too?!" Yet again Naruto seemed to be oblivious to the growing tension within the atmosphere.

Neji quietly shook his head as he redirected his attention from Sakura to the blond. "Actually, I come here regularly. I knew about it before it gained so much publicity." His attention was back on her again, "Sakura…" he trailed off making her name sound erotic unintentionally, "I need to speak to you….alone"

Both Sasuke and Naruto scrunched up their faces in confusion. From the look on both men's face, they apparently weren't pleased. Sakura, on the other hand, felt uneasy; uneasy and SICK. She did NOT want to be alone with the man. Clearing her throat, she steadied her voice. "Hyuuga-san," she could've sworn she saw him flinch at the stinging capacity of her tone, "unless this is anything ANBU related, I think it won't be necessary to speak alone."

It seemed as the minutes slowly ticked by as Neji examined Sakura's reaction. Finally, with resolve, he stated, "Okay then." Pausing, he regained his composure. Taking a step closer to her, which caused Sasuke to lunge forward before he held his temper, he whispered down into her ear, "I apologize for the other night and the day after that. I was rude and you had every right to call me a 'jerkface' because I was."

She should've been concentrating on his words. Heck, she would've if only he would move maybe a couple of feet away from her. The heat of his skin unintentionally caused her face to flush. His warm breath and the vibration of his voice were pricking at the side of her neck. Clenching her fists, she bit through gritted teeth, "Thank you for apologizing," she swallowed before she realized her breathing became erratically rapid, "but I really am over it."

His pearly white eyes stared in her emerald ones for a split second. She could've sworn her stomach sank deeper into the ground. "Okay then, I am glad that there are no ill-feelings between us then." Before she knew what he was doing, he had brushed his lips past her cheek and erotically whispered, "The Uchiha looks like he's constipated. Maybe you should prescribe him something."

When he was gone, her breathing was still erratic and the atmosphere seemed to intensify with tension. Sasuke did indeed look constipated. But then again, when did he ever not look constipated. The man was a walking brooding constipating machine. Amused with his comment, she did not notice the bitter looks her former teammates were giving her.

"What was that about?" Surprisingly, this question came from Sasuke. The man really did look like he had a perpetual stick up his ass.

Giving him a sincerely-fake smile, she responded with a simple, "Nothing."

His eyes darkened in response. "It didn't look like nothing." She wondered if he knew his tone was perpetually cold and intimidating. Even in the simplest answers, she was certain he had the ability to make two-year-olds wet themselves.

She felt her anger and hubris boiling up. "Even if it wasn't nothing, it still doesn't concern you." Her voice was calm and proper which created a distance between the them that she never noticed existed. But now, she saw it. She saw that there was a gap between them, a range of ill-will, that could never be closed.

"Hnn."

"Well Sasuke, Naruto, I really have to get going. See you guys around." Before either men could say anything, she had disappeared into the throngs of people. Sasuke could pay for her brunch. After all, he owed her at least that much.

* * *

They were undoubtedly disgruntled. She'd stuck them with her bill. Both men glared at the offending piece of paper with intensity. They were hoping it would've caught on fire if they stared hard enough.

"What's got your knickers in a knot?" the blond taunted.

Sasuke grunted. Naruto expected this though. "I'll take the bill," Sasuke said indifferently.

"So as I was saying…" Naruto began yapping about something or another. Sasuke, on the other hand didn't seem like he was paying attention.

Naruto scrutinized Sasuke's face, absorbing the simmering fury beneath his eyes. "Is this about Sakura?"

"Shut up dobe."

That was all he needed. "AH HA! SASUKE-TEME IS JEALOUS!"

Sasuke glared. "I am NOT jealous. If anything… YOU'RE jealous."

Naruto's expression calmed. "Of course I am." Shocked, Sasuke's eyes reverted to the blond's blue orbs. The man had said it like it was a statement; no more, no less. "Really teme, you should've caught on when we were children. I LOVE Sakura-chan. I have no misgivings about my feelings."

"Hnn."

It was the indifference within the ebony-haired man's voice that annoyed Naruto. "That's always your response," he said dryly. The man was silent now, seemingly contemplating a reply to Naruto's comment. Taking the opportunity, the blond interjected, "Teme, I think I've known you long enough to know that this isn't about Sakura-chan."

Uchiha Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Dobe, what the hell are you insinuating?"

"So you admit, you're jealous," Naruto stated slyly.

"Just answer the goddamn question." His tone was rough and callous.

Staring directly into Sasuke's eyes, Naruto stated, "You're just mad because Sakura would rather see Neji than you."

"You're insane."

"I am?" Sarcasm filled his voice once again, "I think you're deluded teme. We're all JUST friends."

"If I'm deluded, then so are you." He paused. "You're the one STILL in LOVE with her."

Naruto grinned. "I'm not so sure I'm the ONLY one." Uchiha Sasuke glared. "I don't mind sharing, Sasuke."

If looks could kill, Naruto would've been buried alive. "You're fucking nuts."

All the blond could do was laugh. Really, his friend was amusing. Not to give anyone the wrong idea, but even though they were best friends, if Sasuke wanted Sakura, he'd have to go through him. There was no way the blond would let Uchiha Sasuke ruin Sakura's life. The blond knew she was better off without him. Picking up his bottle of sake, Naruto raised his bottle and carefully clinked Sasuke's glass.

"Cheers."

* * *

She hated men. They were all a bunch of annoying freaks that wouldn't leave her alone. Was it so much to ask for some peace and quiet? All she wanted to do now was go home and curl up into a ball and sleep the morning off. Unfortunately, Sakura had a summons from the Godaime herself; something about a complaint or another. Honestly, she hadn't stepped on anybody's toes for the last couple of weeks (besides Neji), but she honestly doubted Neji would tattle on her. He, after all, he could probably care less.

She suddenly regretted calling the Hyuuga names. If only she'd kept her gigantic trap shut, the Hyuuga wouldn't be overwhelmed with guilt, and she could spend the rest of her life away from him. It was in that moment that she felt the overwhelming desire to scream. Her life had been so simple before her impromptu discovery. She'd go on missions, sulk at ANBU gatherings, avoid Uchiha Sasuke, and blindly despise Hyuuga Neji. How did things suddenly get so complicated?

She groaned at the stupidity that had encased her life. Uchiha Sasuke's demeanor seemed to refuse any escape from her idiotic mind. She honestly could not understand for the moment why he was so openly hostile. Of course, being an Uchiha, that was a given. But, his demeanor earlier far surpassed his usual insensitivity and aloofness. But then again, who the hell was she to question his motives or actions? It wasn't as if she gave a monkey's ass about whether he was dead or not.

Sakura scoffed at the level of inane conversation her head was conjuring up. She definitely was going insane. All she needed to know now was that she had to stay away from the brooding machine. That was all to it. She had learned a valuable lesson at a young age; it was never a smart idea to get involved with the Uchiha. Who the hell was she to defy such clairvoyant wisdom?

Stopping in front of the receptionist, she politely inquired about her Shisou. Apparently, the Godaime had told the Chuunin receptionist to let her in. The hollow clack of her footsteps didn't do much to calm her nerves. There was something seriously twisted going on, and she was sure she would be the one stuck in the middle of it somehow. It wasn't as if it wasn't an unusual thing for Tsunade to request her presence on such an impromptu notice. And she'd been mildly informed about a complaint that drifted from some place to another about her. She honestly wasn't sure what to expect. Was she getting chastised? Whatever the case was, she was sure it couldn't have been as bad as she made it out to be.

Breathing in a cleansing breath, she nodded to the two ANBU guards, whom she was sure she had seen at sometime or another. They promptly let her in. The atmosphere wasn't as tense as she would've expected. However, there was an underlying trap placed somewhere that she knew hadn't caught. There was something weird going on.

Tsunade was screaming into her intercom. Her booming voice protested the oncoming of more carrier pigeons from Suna about some diplomatic mission. Sakura could've cared less. As soon as Sakura set foot into the sun lit room, the Hokage deemed it necessary to fling her intercom past the pink-haired kunoichi's head, only to have it shatter into pieces in the brooding dark corner of the room. The terrifying thing about this incident was, both kunoichis' faces remained perfectly calm.

Clearing throat, the Godaime spoke was a kindness that was unexpected from someone who had been screeching like a banshee into her intercom, "Sakura! I've been expecting you."

Was the woman insane? Sakura was sure she had issues. All she could do was nod.

This set the blonde's face into a grim line for a split second. Then, out of thin air, a disapproving expression overtook the blonde's demeanor. "So… do you have any idea why you were called here?"

Sakura lied. "Not really, Tsunade-shisou."

"I see…" she trailed off, searching for the appropriate words. "I have been informed by Hyuuga Neji that you have not shown up for the last couple of ANBU gatherings. Is there a problem you would like to tell me?"

There was a pregnant pause as the strain between the two kunoichis multiplied. The pink-haired kunoichi felt something stir within her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but for the next couple of seconds, she was sure images of her ripping out the ANBU captain's gorgeous locks came on instant replay within her mind.

Tsunade, on the other hand, wasn't sure if the flash of anger she read through Sakura's eyes was rage or sadistic humor. Maybe it was both. Clearing her throat, Sakura was immediately brought back to reality.

Picking her words carefully, she said, "No, Tsunade-shisou. There isn't a problem. I appreciate Hyuuga-_sama's_…" stressing the suffix was wavering control, "concern…but if you check my mission records, you will find that I was preoccupied with leading missions on those dates."

The Godaime was amused. Her apprentice clearly harbored a blatant distaste towards the handsome captain. "I see… I suppose he misinterpreted your going awol as something a little bit more… deep…" Her tone was insinuating something… Sakura just knew it. "I suppose you should go explain this situation to him. He hardly ever complains about much. It must've been something that _extremely _bothered him," Tsunade finished with a tone that suggested too much to ignore.

"I see," Sakura grounded out. "I think that won't be necessary though," Sakura bowed respectfully as her eyes flashed a minute amount of controlled anger, "after all… I could give a rat's ass about what he thinks."

The Hokage's eyes sparkled as she observed her apprentice striding calmly out of her office. There was going to be a bitch fight, and she was certain that she would have front row seats.

* * *


	3. A Low Blow

Chapter 3- A Low Blow

She was pissed. No, correction; she was furious. Hands intertwined behind her back, pacing back and forth within her living room, and mumbling profanities, she was planning Hyuuga Neji's death. There was no way in hell she'd let him live after rudely tattling on her in front of the HOKAGE. What were they, ten?!

Of course, if she'd been a better person, she'd see that she was above all that childish hoo-hah. However, this wasn't the case. His actions only seemed to induce the boiling rage she was harboring for him, and for the life of her, she could not cool down if hell froze over.

It had been two days since her summons to the Godaime. She'd taken those two days to sort out her priorities and attempt to cool down. On the contrary to her beliefs, the two days only served to infuriate her more than ever. It seemed that the thought of ripping said ANBU captain's gorgeous hair directly from his skull was a reoccurring thought throughout those two days of sabbatical. She was sure she'd gone off the bend.

Maybe that was a good idea; ripping out his hair. Lord knows he took care of his hair like it was his monkey-child. Of course, she opted for something less drastic. After all, if somebody touched her hair, she'd disembowel said person through their mouth. She screamed in frustration. She didn't know how to enact revenge! She needed more time to think!

As if on cue, the doorbell to her apartment rang with defecating annoyance. Groaning at the intrusion on her peace and quiet in the middle of the night, she yelled, "Go AWAY! I'm not in the mood!"

However, the infuriating individual outside of her offending door did NOT go away. Instead, said person opted for ringing her doorbell again. Groaning in protest, she made her way towards the offending door with quick angry strides. "What the HELL do you want? It's midnight," she calmly questioned as her door angrily opened.

What she saw on the other side was NOT who she expected. His eyes looked down at her with utmost amusement as if he had not expected such an angry question to sound so goddamn calm. Not one to care for formalities, he strode pass her into her living room. Taking in a quick deep breath, she closed the door as she then spun around to coldly scrutinize her intruder. Maybe she might scare him away.

He still seemed amused. Her tone calm and dangerous, she said, "Uchiha, what do you want?"

The amusement, magically, dissipated with her icy tone. "Nothing," he responded.

Taking a shallow breath, and swallowing her anger, her thoughts immediately reverted to her happy place; his inability to join ANBU due to his own stupidity and her jumping up and down maniacally on her couch pointing and laughing. This brought her anger down a peg. "Did you come here just to sit and stare?" she questioned Sasuke impassively.

He glanced up at her, black onyx eyes filled with an unreadable emotion connected with her cold stoic ones. "Hnn." She took that as a 'yes'.

She had to remind herself that if she were to kill him, she would have to spend the rest of her night cleaning up his mangled carcass and getting rid of the evidence. She took a step closer to him. "Okay then, suit yourself. I'm going to bed." Before she could advance into her bedroom, the handsome brooding machine stood abruptly, halting her advances.

"I've been thinking," he spoke impassively.

"About…." She continued all the while raising an elegant pink eyebrow.

"About us." She blinked.

Then she blinked some more. "Excuse me?" Her face scrunched up in distaste.

"Sakura, let's get married." The idiot had to be joking.

"No," she stated tersely and proceeded to her room.

However, he didn't deem it appropriate to leave her at peace. He just had to further complicate things. "Is it because of the Hyuuga?" Maybe it wouldn't take too long to clean and get rid of the evidence….

"No."

The last thing he heard that night was the sound of his own carcass being thrown out the door.

* * *

She woke up that morning feeling frustrated and stiff. Of course both were expected as she still hadn't resolved her issue with the Hyuuga, and Uchiha Sasuke deemed to further complicate her life by awkwardly proposing. In addition to that, she'd slept headfirst on the ground while her legs were sprawled awkwardly upon her couch. 

Her neck was incredibly stiff. Frustrated over the complications of her life, she deemed it appropriate to possibly take on additional missions. She was certain her team wouldn't mind being out of Konoha for the rest of the year….would they? They were young, single, and adventurous. Maybe they'd appreciate being out of Konoha, where all the people were possibly insane, for the rest of the year. She did not know.

Screaming in frustration, she strode into her room. Picking out an appropriate outfit for the day, with resolve, she decided to have breakfast. It was still early, and she doubted she'd run into anybody she didn't want to see this early. Eyeing her sword that was resting contentedly on her bed, she contemplated on whether she should take it with her. Maybe she'd train afterwards. If not, at least if anybody unwanted were to magically appear, she could impale them.

With that entertaining thought, she grabbed her sword. Yes, it was JUST for training… (even as she was thinking it, she didn't believe it).

It was a beautiful morning, and not many of the villagers were up. After all, it was only seven. She doubted she'd see any shinobi till at least ten. By then, she'd be busy training. She wondered for a second if Ichiraku was open. However, as soon as she caught with of the strong scent of ramen, her question was answered. She would enjoy ramen this morning.

Setting her sword down, she ordered some barbequed beef ramen. That was Naruto's favorite dish. And to be honest with herself, it was hers too. The idiot had undoubtedly rubbed off on her throughout the years. She chuckled to herself. She loved that idiot. He was her best friend. Despite his audacious tendencies, she knew there was possibly no one in the world that understood her better than he did. With that comforting thought, she started to eat. The ramen tasted especially better this morning.

As she took in her third mouthful of ramen, something or SOMEONE took a seat next to her. Now, she could've cared less and would've continued gobbling down the rest of her breakfast. However, she couldn't ignore that awkward feeling; that feeling someone got when someone was staring at them.

Glancing up from her bowl, she almost choked. Coughing violently as she signaled Ayame for a glass of water, she sputtered, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

His pearly white eyes looked at her with impending amusement. Why the hell did everyone find her so amusing?! His low luscious voice reached her ears, "I'm not allowed to eat breakfast?"

She swallowed a gulp of water as her gagging receded. "No," she spoke tensely, "No, you can't eat breakfast. Especially when it's next to me."

She sounded so serious that he had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Hyuuga Neji, I'm stating this for the first and last time. I don't want to be anywhere near you," her voice was calm, stating her distaste for him as if it were a statement.

He had to admit, as amusing as her serious tone was, it kind of stung. He wondered what exactly he had done to piss her off in such a way that it was in her resolve to dislike him. "Did I do something wrong?" he inquired innocently. Okay, so he knew that maybe he spoke to the Hokage in an attempt to see her. She had avoided him for weeks. At first, he found it amusing. He had wanted to get a rise out of her. But after a couple of weeks, it became annoying. He hadn't even caught a glimpse of her pink locks. It was beginning to grow on him.

She swallowed hard. "I don't enjoy being tattled on."

"Ah.. I see," he spoke coolly. "I..

Before he could finish his sentence, she interjected, "You are causing me too much unwarranted trouble. I will ask you just once Hyuuga, NEVER, AND I MEAN NEVER, speak to me ever again."

It seemed strange to him. The woman in front of him did not seem angry; miffed maybe, but not angry. "Before you rudely cut me off…"

She cut him off once again, "Didn't you just hear what I said Hyuuga? I don't want to talk to you." There was that tone again, impassive and miffed.

Throwing a couple of bills down, she picked up her sword and strode away. The pink-haired kunoichi intrigued him. He knew she was serious, and he knew that just possibly, he had overstepped his boundaries. But he had caught the implication behind her words. Due to his actions, something had happened to her, and he was determined to find out. Sighing, he threw down a couple of his own bills and proceeded to follow her.

This, in retrospect, might not have been the smartest idea. Haruno Sakura was seething; seething and ARMED. As he approached her distancing body, she quickly spun around, sword unsheathed pointed directly beneath his chin. For the first time in Hyuuga Neji's life, he was scared. The kunoichi's eyes were furious.

With composure, she stated, "If you want to burrow your pretty head into my life, I suggest you don't. I personally know that you are not nosy….and I also know that you feel obligated to find out what trouble you have brought me besides the obvious…" her voice trailed off, "but, I can handle my own life Hyuuga. You just stick to yours."

Inside, he trembled. The tip of her sword had drawn a small cut near his jugular. However, he was Hyuuga Neji. He would NOT be intimidated. "I see Haruno. Forgive me then. I suppose my pretty little nose shouldn't be in your business. May I remind you though, those ANBU gatherings are mandatory."

She nodded.

"If… in the future," he continued, "you do not show, I will file another complaint. That is my job," he finished in his utmost professional tone.

Her eyes flashed with annoyance. "I see Hyuuga," she lowered and sheathed her sword all the while taking steps to stand inches away from his body, "Well, you can save yourself the trouble because I have explained my situation to Tsunade-shisou. If you feel that I have violated anymore rules…feel free to file your complaints."

She was dangerously close to him now and her voice had calmed to a mere hazardous whisper. He stared her down. After all, he did have a height advantage. "I will," he whispered, lowering his face down to meet hers.

Through her anger, she could not suppress the blush that involuntarily crossed her cheeks. His breath was pulsating across her lips, and his gorgeous pearly eyes stared directly into hers. Swallowing hard, she closed her eyes as she turned her head to proceed to stalk away.

Confused, Neji placed a grip upon her shoulder. Her gorgeous eyes spun around to meet his iridescently mischievous eyes. Her breathing was erratically rapid as the sexual tension within the air intensified. Placing a small hand over the hand that gripped her shoulder, she carefully lifted his hand off, ignoring the electricity shooting through her body at the rough touch of his fingers. She would NOT succumb to him.

Hyuuga Neji was confused. Her eyes held an emotion that he could not pinpoint. He watched her stalk away as the amusement within his eyes returned.

* * *

She had been plotting that morning as she slashed another tree cleanly in half. Hyuuga Neji had openly threatened her. He was going to tattle on her once again. She clearly did NOT have any resolve to attend another gathering, and she knew he would use it as an excuse to file another complaint. She hated the man. Just because he was Shinobi genius of his time did NOT give him the right to tell her what she could or could not do. 

Sakura was so angry at herself. How could she be so attracted to such an arrogant pompous jerkface? She had to be insane. Groaning frustratingly, she spun around to slash another tree into pieces.

"What's got your knickers in a knot?" a voice she recognized asked as it approached her from behind.

Breathing heavily, she stopped her destruction of the terrain. Once her breathing calmed, she said, "I hate men."

"Thanks," he masculine voice responded, "What did we do this time?"

"Everything," she said tersely as she stooped beneath the branches of a tree to rest.

Kiba's face scrunched up in confusion as he plopped himself down next to Sakura. "Do tell."

She scrutinized the man for a second, contemplating whether she should spill her guts him. Finally, she said, "The Uchiha and Hyuuga won't leave me alone."

He chuckled. "That doesn't sound like either of them."

Drying she said, "Well, you better believe it."

Kiba said derisively, "Sakura… there's only one reason why we men would bother someone."

"What? Because you have no life, so you have to stick your idiotic nose into mine?"

He chuckled at her naiveté. "No, of course not. They're both interested in you."

"Well… I sort of got that with the Uchiha. The bastard proposed," she said. Kiba started laughing. "I'm not sure about Hyuuga though."

Kiba's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Sakura, think about it." He picked himself up and left her with his prophetic words. Like Sakura said, she hated men.

* * *

That night, she had finally come to the conclusion that all men were crazy. But despite their craziness, she would face them. She wanted to go get a drink, and she wouldn't let any of these idiotic men stop her. She laughed inwardly. Imagine the Hyuuga being attracted to her. She deemed it impossible. Of course, she knew that if he was, she would still resist, despite her obvious attraction to him. For the current moment though, she couldn't figure out why. 

As she stepped into the smoky air of the Shinobi Bar, she spotted a group of people she recognized in the corner of the bar. Sitting herself down, she shouted to the bartender for an order of vodka. The blonde, brunette, and raven-haired girls at the table eyed her curiously. "What?" she snapped.

Ino slung an arm across her shoulders. "Come on Forehead, tell us your problems."

Sakura eyed the girl suspiciously, and suddenly it hit her. She knew exactly how to enact revenge against Hyuuga Neji. Sighing, her crestfallen voice seemed to attract the girls' sympathies. "I always fall for the wrong men…"

That night… she was certain her drunken behavior would do her more good than anyone would expect. Hyuuga Neji was in for a surprise.

* * *

Neji had tripped three times that morning. He deemed all three times were just accidents, but when he spilled coffee over his new shirt, was whipped in the face by a tree branch, and accidentally slipped leaving Hinata a hit at his abdomen, he knew that he should've just stayed home. To add to his misfortune, he had to report to the Hokage, along with the entire branch of the interrogation unit, after they changed into their ANBU gear in the locker room. 

He was certain he was not in the mood to hear men chatter about women and their knockers in the locker room. He knew today would be a bad day.

As he approached the steam-filled room, he could hear the excited chatter of his entire unit squawking about something or another. Opening the door to the steam-filled room, he scanned the crowd for any possible acquaintances. The instant the steam was liberated, he realized that everyone was dead silent. Men were instantly scrambling to get dressed and leaving as if he was the plague.

Spotting a familiar face in the corner talking animatedly with Shikamaru, he approached the blond and demanded, "What the hell is going on here?"

Naruto and Shikamaru eyed the Hyuuga wearily as they quickly were dressed in a matter of seconds. Neji was truly confused.

Neji's voice grew dangerous, "Uzumaki, Nara, as ANBU captain I demand to know what the hell is going on here?"

Naruto gave Neji a sympathetic look. Shikamaru simply looked bored. "Sorry Neji, we heard the news this morning. She couldn't stop talking about it."

Shikamaru interjected, "Frankly, if I were you, stepping on her toes was a bad idea. Women can be troublesome."

Hyuuga Neji simply wore a confused expression. "Naruto, what the hell are you talking about?!" His voice had almost broke into a yell.

"Oh, you don't have to hide it anymore," Naruto spoke sympathetically, "Shika and me here won't judge you."

"What?" Neji spat, confused.

The blond eyed the Byuukagan user wearily. "You mean…" he spoke, carefully selecting his words, "you don't know?"

Shikamaru simply said, "Ino told the entire village."

His temper finally breaking, Neji grabbed the two men by their ANBU gear. They seemed to be terrified. "Look dude," Naruto defended, "I support you, but I really don't swing that way."

Controlling his breathing, Neji spoke with unerring authority, "If you two don't tell me what the hell Yamanaka said, so help me god, I'm going to castrate the both of you."

Naruto's voice sang faster than a humming bird. Once he was finished, the priceless expression on Neji's face would've made Sakura giggle.

Waving a hand dismissing the two terrified ANBU out the door, he screamed furiously, "I DO NOT LIKE MEN!"


	4. Wounds

Chapter 4- Wounds

She felt like someone had dropped a 2-ton sandbag on her head. Clutching her throbbing head in agony, she made way towards the sound of incessant pounding. "I'm going to kill whoever that is…" she muttered miserably. Stumbling across her living room, she groaned in desperation. She was way too old and way too smart to be waking up with hangovers.

Honestly, she could not recall a single thing that happened the night before. All she could recall was that Ino had been very loud. She shook her head in frustration. That, in retrospect, probably had not been the best idea. The throbbing, ricocheting within her skull, intensified.

Rudely yanking her door open, and not bothering to identify the idiot on the other side, she was rudely greeted with an angry offending voice, "Would you mind telling me why everybody deems it certain that I possess homosexual tendencies?"

Clutching her head at the sound of his angry voice, she miserably bit out, "Excuse me?"

His simmering eyes scrutinized her. Her pink vivacious hair was oddly out of place as she glared up at him with bloodshot eyes. The pink-haired kunoichi had a hangover. He finally reiterated, "Why does everyone seem to think that I am interested in men?"

Her poor brain finally registered the sour meaning of his words. Her mind frantically searched through the events of last night. Honestly, she couldn't remember much. Digging her fingers into her scalp as she felt the oncoming of another headache, she groaned, "I have no idea what you're talking about…."

Taking a second to ponder on whether the woman before him could possible have been innocent for his misfortune, his thoughts were immediately refuted when her dazed confused expression turned into a mischievous hung-over grin. He narrowed his eyes at her, "You know very well what I'm referring to Haruno…"

Yup, she definitely remembered. She had to suppress the urge to laugh maniacally at the expression on his face. She certainly did a number to the poor ANBU captain standing before her. He looked like he'd blown a gasket. Grasping the panel of her door for balance, she said through her headache, "Hyuuga, if people seem to think you possess homosexual tendencies, maybe it's because of you. Why would you POSSIBLY point your accusing finger at me?"

He didn't have an explanation. He just KNEW it was her. Hyuuga Neji was NEVER wrong. He snapped back, "Because you're the only person in this village who wants to see me humiliated beyond repair."

She glared at him. Though he was right, she wouldn't bring herself to admit it. One hand clutching her miserable head; another clasping tightly onto her door panel, she bit out, "I'm sorry Hyuuga, but to be frankly honest with you, you're really not that important. The fact that you seem to think you're just THAT important to me really tells you something….."

He growled at the implication of her words. "Fine," he snapped, "you really think I'm gay?" She chuckled. "You really think I'm gay?" His voice now reached a low dangerous whisper as the anger within his orbs dissipated.

"Yes," she said tersely.

He seemed off put. She had said it like it was a statement. She continued, "You just LOOK gay." She was toying with him now, amused through bitter distraught. "Not that I would've figured it out when I first met you."

"Yes," another voice interjected, "I wouldn't have figured Hyuuga was that type." Oh god, were these men just popping up randomly?! Neji's attention redirected towards the Uchiha. "Congratulations Hyuuga, I just received your exciting news from Ino."

Whipping his head around so fast it seemed humanly impossible, Neji seethed, "Haruno, what exactly did you tell Yamanaka?!"

"Nothing," she said bluntly.

Neji growled. As if on cue, Sasuke spoke up, "Hyuuga, I suppose you don't make it a habit to harass young overhung women, do you?"

Sakura growled in response. "Yes," she spoke icily, "I don't suppose BOTH of you make it a habit to harass overhung women." Both men grunted. "Good, I suppose you two gentlemen could go along your merry way now."

She knew she had left both men high and dry. As Sasuke took a threatening step towards her, she immediately slammed the door in his face…..literally. Ignoring the cursing from behind her door, she stumbled back into her bedroom. She was going to sleep in today…whether they liked it or not.

* * *

"Gay?" the blonde questioned skeptically, "That's impossible." 

"It's true," the other blonde reaffirmed, "Think about it."

"Okay…well I suppose it's POSSIBLE," Tsunade mused.

"Of course it's possible. Nobody that pretty could possibly be straight," Ino justified.

Nodding, Tsunade said, "Well… Hyuuga does seem a bit on the feminine side."

"A bit?" Ino retorted skeptically, "Tsunade-sama, the man grooms his hair more meticulously than ME."

"Huh, I suppose that is a peculiarity."

"Peculiar? No, he's definitely gay," Ino pressed as she poked at her food with a detached interest.

"So Ino…" Tsunade trailed off, "Did you hear this information from the horse's mouth?"

Ino's gaze shot up from her food. "No, of course not. Sakura told me." Her attention was immediately reverted back to poking at the remnants of her meal.

"I see," Tsuanade replied.

* * *

On the other side of the ramen bar, Kakashi and Genma's all hearing ears had seemed to pick up the blonde's conversation. As the minutes fell by, Kakashi and Genma continued to listen intently to the conversation that was held across the bar, heedless of the numerous listeners who were attentively absorbed into the conversation.

Kakashi solemnly placed his ramen bowl on the counter top and stared about blankly; his eyes listless. Then finally, Kakeshi spoke as his eyes met Genma's, "Hyuuga...Gay?..."

Genma could barely hold onto his drink. "I seriously doubt that Hatake."

Kakashi stared in fascination; amused at Genma's inability to contain his laughter. "What's there to doubt?" the copy-nin countered, "he's well-groomed, well-mannered, and shops very meticulously for conditioner."

Genma spat out his whiskey while Kakashi tried to wipe the offending liquid off of his new mask. Sputtering, Genma stuttered, "And how would YOU know about this…unless of course you were shopping for hair-care products yourself…."

Scrunching up his face in disgust, he said, "This mask is new. And yes, I was shopping…shopping for a new mask to keep my hygiene."

"Did you guys run into each other at the check-out counter or something?"

Kakashi gazed at Genma wearily, "Well… see…I-"

"You know what Hatake? I honestly don't want to know."

Taking a sip of his drink through his mask, he muttered nonchalantly, "Suit yourself."

In another corner of the cramped ramen bar, a certain blonde shinobi was having an animated conversation with Shikamaru.

"That would explain that one time!" Naruto exclaimed, stabbing at dust particles with his chopsticks.

"That one time? What one time-"

"Well, you see, I had just finished training and I was in the lockers, when guess who walked in?! Neji! Of course!"

"Yeah…and?" Shikamaru urged on.

"The moment he walked in, there was this weird aura that floated into the room. And I swear! Whenever I wasn't looking, or I was pretending I wasn't, Neji kept looking at me! It was so weird!

"Isn't Neji kinda…'- Shikamaru interjected

"He was checking me out! I knew it too! I guess I'm that much of a stud huh?"

"Maybe he was always gay…that would explain a lot." Shikamaru pondered over the possibility of Neji's sexual orientation as he continued chewing his mouthful of noodles, ignoring Naruto's wieldy chopsticks. This was going to be a very long night. 'How troublesome…'

* * *

It wasn't until the next morning that she woke up, feeling even groggier than the day before. How she managed to sleep through the incessant pounding on her door by two very pissed off men, she did not know. However, she was very surprised to find their chakra signatures making themselves at home in her kitchen.

She groaned. What an awful way to be greeted in the wee hours of the morning….by two fantastically broody men. Oh lucky her; she simply couldn't wait. Dragging her feet towards the kitchen in hopes of savaging herself a fresh cup of coffee, she was awkwardly greeted with the sight of the two broody men seated comfortably across each other on her dining table.

Honestly, she would've been angry for breaking into her house and intruding on her privacy, but for the moment, her migraine was probably the only thing in the world that mattered. Pouring herself a fresh batch of coffee, she gulped the whole thing down before continually ignoring both prodigies. Placing the dirty mug into her sink, she took a deep breath and turned to the intruders occupying her dining table.

"I would seriously like to comprehend why and how you two are in my kitchen." Her voice was calm and hard, as if she were trying to restrain the insatiable amount of anger she was experiencing.

Uchiha Sasuke's eyes remained stoic as he spoke very slowly and clearly, "Sakura, I want you to marry me."

Neji furrowed his brow, obviously stricken with broken surprise. Sakura, on the other hand, very calmly stated, "Uchiha, who the fuck do you think you are?"

This earned her a tilt of his head. Sasuke proceeded to stand to his full height. Taking a menacing step towards the kitchen, causing Neji to lunge forward, Sasuke strode towards the pink-haired somewhat-sober kunoichi.

Holding out a palm to stop Neji's advance towards Sasuke, she took her own menacing step towards the Uchiha. She reiterated once again, enunciating every word with force and authority, "Uchiha Sasuke, who the FUCK do you think you are?"

However, the effect wasn't what she expected. Sasuke merely chuckled. "Sakura, you are mine. That has not changed. You were mine since we were children, and that still stands now. Sakura, I don't think you have a choice in the matter, because I OWN YOU," emphasizing those last mere words for effect, Sasuke took another step towards her.

Her eyes were now glued to her porcelain tiling. Enraged, she muttered through gritted teeth, "I. Do. Not. Belong. To. You. You.."

"Yes, she doesn't belong to you. Now Uchiha, would you please…"

"Shut up Hyuuga. I haven't started with you yet," the pink-haired kunoichi snapped. "Uchiha Sasuke, I hope you get this little tidbit into your ego-soaked brain. I do not belong to you. And no, you fuck-nut, I'm not marrying you because of this idiot,"—casually pointing to Neji, who at the moment was miffed for being cut off—"I'm not marrying you because I'm completely repulsed by you. And if you took a moment to smell the roses asswipe, you would clearly see that I, Haruno Sakura, would rather marry a monkey than be committed to life to scum like you."

For the first time in Sasuke's life, he was speechless. He opened his mouth as to say something, but closed it as soon as he caught the ferocious anger simmering within Sakura's eyes. Sasuke didn't know if somewhere along the line, she'd become stronger or if he'd grew weaker. Nevertheless, she was Haruno Sakura, and she was ALWAYS beneath him.

"Sakura, I hope you realize that you are never to speak in such a tone to me."

"Uchiha, I hope YOU realize that it is you that needs to keep your little yap shut." By now, her breathing was erratic. "Here's the lesson, bitch. You keep your condescending tone away from me and my house, or I break your perfect little pretty jaw. Understood?"

Neji knew it was wrong, but he honestly couldn't help it. The Uchiha's face was priceless. "Uchiha," he spoke was underlying humor, "as ANBU captain, I should advise you that it is unwise to speak to an ANBU captain in such a condescending tone."

Spinning around in angled fury, Sasuke snapped, "Hyuuga, I find it unwise for you to advise me on how I should speak to my future wife. Like I said Hyuuga, I own her, and she will do what I tell her to."

Neji had half a mind to juken the sexist jerk into submission. However, he knew that Sakura wouldn't have been happy if he stole her kill. "Future wife huh? Well Uchiha, I hope you get Haruno to agree with it, because I think it might be a little difficult considering, A: she hasn't agreed to marry you, and B: she's going to kill you."

"Well Hyuuga, you needn't worry your pretty little head off, but A: she has to marry me, and B: she can't kill me."

"Oh, can't I?" Her insides twisted as she used all of her restraint to keep herself from tearing the flesh from Sasuke's bones. Swallowing hard, she said to Neji in an utmost polite manner, "Neji, could you please leave this instant?"

Nodding, he responded, "Okay Sakura, but we're not finished." She nodded. In a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

"Now Sasuke," she took another step towards him, closing the opposing gap between the two, " I can see you're very delusional, but I'm going to assure you, I will never marry you. As for your very condescending comment on my shinobi abilities, I hope you kept your receipt. Because asswipe, if you don't take it back, I'll be sure you choke on your words."

Really, Sasuke was beginning to think she really hated him. Was it really possible for her to not love him? It was unfathomable to him. For as long as he knew, she was always his. Sakura's indifference towards him failed to process within his brain. He just couldn't handle being shoved aside within her heart.

"I'm sorry." As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew that he meant it.

Confused, she raised an elegant pink eyebrow. "Huh?"

Gripping onto the kitchen counter, he stammered, "I r-really didn't mean any of t-that."

She scrutinized him, trying to comprehend the reason behind his sudden change of demeanor.

"Sakura, I'm sorry…" he bit out; his voice was broken behind dry sobs. "I….don't know why I said any of those things. I j-just… It was all I knew how to do."

She didn't understand. But it didn't matter to her. Nothing he said would matter to her.

"Uchiha, would you please compose yourself. My kitchen is getting soggy."

His eyes snapped up. Fury filled his obsidian orbs as he desperately attempted to regain any amount of dignity that might've been lost in this losing battle. As if he had an epiphany, the sobbing subsided, and his voice was heard above the eerie uncomfortable silence. "Do you hate me?" he whispered breathlessly.

Her breathing was erratic again as the flashbacks came without warning. It seemed as if the wound that supposedly healed for years reopened. It was her turn to grip the counter. Quickly regaining her composure, she bit out behind a breath, "Yes." She didn't know what else to say, but the words came anyway.

She approached him cautiously. It was as if every step towards him took her back a little more into her past. Her eyes swept past his face. She could never forget his face. For the last ten years, she desperately tried, but she never succeeded. She tentatively reached for him, expecting her hands to burst into flames. Her hands were now wound around his waist; her body pressed against him; face buried within his chest to suppress the tears that threatened to flow.

One hand still griping the counter, the other digging into the small of her back, he inhaled hard.

"I hate you Sasuke. I hate you more than anything in the world." Her fingers impaled themselves into his back as her hatred intertwined itself into her wits.

"Do you?" he whispered softly into her hair, "Do you really?"

Sakura knew the instant that she answered; things would never be the same. So she did the second-best thing; something she hadn't done since she was a little girl; she cried. Too bad that her tears didn't serve the purpose she thought they would, she answered him anyway. "Yes," she whispered hoarsely, "Yes I hate you."

He swallowed hard, trying to hold onto his sanity. "I love you Sakura," he spoke; eyes shut, welling up misery augmented throughout the years.

Unraveling herself from his body, she took a step back. She feared him. She feared his eyes, his hair; his perfect, sinful body that she dreamt of when she was younger. Though she could never forget his face, she couldn't remember how it all started. She couldn't remember that boy she loved for so long. Looking at him now, it seemed as if he had hardly changed, but deep down, she knew that she had. It didn't matter to her anymore. She would always hate him; hate him for his negligence.

"I don't think I can love you Sasuke," she croaked as she resisted the stinging behind her eyes. She refused to cry anymore. "I don't know HOW to love you anymore." And it was true; she could never remember how it felt to love him. It was as if her body didn't want to remember. He was an empty shell to her.

Sasuke stared at her, disheveled and broken. He understood what she said, and somehow, that made it all the more difficult for him to let her go.

Suddenly, it seemed her demeanor had instantly changed. "Go," she stated. "I want you out of my house NOW." Even as she said it, she could feel herself hate him. She desperately tried to find that part of her that loved him so long ago. However, she knew the night he left her heartbroken and hurt, he took away an important part of her; the part of her that could love someone, mainly him.

"Okay." As the door swung shut that night, she could've sworn she saw a tear roll down his cheek. As he left, all she could do was search within herself for something she left with him long ago. It was unfortunate though, that wound that she sewed shut years ago was reopened and gushing fresh with blood.

* * *

"Gay… me? Gay? What a joke…" The night air was filled with his incessant mumblings of his sexual orientation. Okay, so maybe he used a little too much conditioner and just MAYBE he was a little bit over the top meticulous with his hair, but that didn't mean he was gay! He just had good hygiene!

How could she possibly think he was gay?! Did he really look that gay? Neji was really beginning to go insane. The immaculate thoughts that started out masculine became more effeminate with each passing train of thought. What if he was really gay? Maybe he was just in denial. The more time Hyuuga Neji contemplated, the more frustrated he grew.

Spinning cleaning on his heal, he headed back to the lion's cave. He was going to straighten the issue out, literally. He didn't care if Sakura was in the middle of pulling off Uchiha Sasuke's head, he was going to bring the issue to rest.

As he rapped his knuckles roughly upon the glossy wooden finish of her apartment, he fully expected to encounter her usual indifferent and broody demeanor. However, the person who opened the door was a little different than what he usually encountered; red puffy eyes, a sign that she had been crying; pale and sickly complexion; disheveled pink hair; and heavy dark under-eye bags. Neji felt nauseous.

Before he could stop himself, he heard the sound of his vocals running on haywire, "What the hell happened to you?"

All he received from the disheveled pink-haired kunoichi was a broody mean glare. She ignored his question. Leaving the door open, a silent and open invitation for him to come in, she stumbled back to her couch and proceeded to curl into a ball. "What the hell do you want?"

Before he had a chance to open his mouth to complain about the irrational accusations on her part, he noticed something he hadn't noticed beforehand, she had let him in willingly. Right then and there, he instantly knew something had to be wrong. Kneeling beside the couch that she seemed comfortably curled up on, he spoke to her in a surprisingly soothing voice, "Tell me Sakura. What's wrong?"

Really, all he was doing was trying to be nice. However, she seemed to take it the wrong way. She simply just shot him a nasty puffy-eyed glare.

"Fine. Don't tell me." He was slightly annoyed. What had the Uchiha done to Sakura? Of course, Neji was not stupid. He'd known Haruno Sakura ever since they were thirteen. You'd have to be blind not to know that she had been hopelessly in love with the bastard.

"You know Haruno, I hope you're not dumb enough to let someone like Uchiha Sasuke get to you." He paused, gauging her reaction. "What exactly did he say?"

She took a deep and centered breath. With authority, she repeated, "What the hell do you want?"

Sighing, he answered her, "It doesn't matter. Tell me what happened."

Scrunching her forehead in distaste, she unraveled herself from her couch and proceeded to stand. Grabbing the collar of Neji's outfit, she quickly dragged his protesting body towards her door. "Hyuuga, stop being so nosey. If you have something important, tell me now. Otherwise, I suggest you get the hell out."

"You're the one who invited me in," he retorted indignantly.

"Yes," she said exasperatedly, "that was a mistake on my part. I'll be sure to never make the same mistake twice."

Struggling to rid himself of the hand on his collar, he protested childishly, "Haruno, I was just curious."

"Well, take your damn curiosity elsewhere," she said while still dragging him towards her door.

He wouldn't stand for this. He was just being nice, goddamn it! He would NOT be pushed around. Quickly spinning into a fighting stance, he unwittingly grabbed the pink-haired kunoichi's arm. He knew he was in for it big time. No one touched Haruno Sakura and got away with it.

However, she did not retaliate like he had expected. She simply gazed indifferently at him; a slight wrinkle slowly forming on her forehead. Sakura's arm lay limp to her side while her other arm was harshly encased within Neji's grip. Head tilted, a blank expression that somehow filled Neji with distain, Sakura muttered, "Arrogant bastards."

His eyes were on her lips, which at the current moment, was set in a grim and bitter expression. He whispered softly, "I'm really not as arrogant as you think I am."

She seemed to be contemplating something or another as her lips settled into a slight pout. Her voice came out softer than she expected, matching Neji's whisper, "I know you're not."

His eyebrows were raised with inquiry. Neither shinobi could meet each others' eyes. As Neji savaged his last ounce of courage, he brought his eyes to meet hers. They weren't as red as they were earlier. The moment seemed to past by in silence. She quickly reverted her eyes to the ground.

Neji honestly did not know what he deeply desired to say to her. He KNEW that there was something he had overlooked, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Looking at her now, he realized that he had to say it now, or he might never get the chance. He would not lose to Uchiha Sasuke.

"You're an idiot."

"What?" she snapped, uncertain of his sanity.

"I said that you're an idiot."

She seemed to take amusement towards his comment. "How so?" she questioned amused.

"You let an imbecile like Uchiha Sasuke shake your emotions, but you can't see that he's probably the only person that least deserves it."

She scoffed. What did he know? He wasn't her.

"Just ignore me like you usually do. You know I'm right." His voice was forward and filled with distain. He still had her within his grip. She still hadn't resisted.

Sakura stared up at him, and for a split second, a glimmer of unidentifiable emotion crossed her eyes. The corners of her mouth tilted into a smile. "Hyuuga Neji, you really are an idiot."

His forehead settled into a crease as the confusion displayed itself into his features.

"Of course I am affected by the Uchiha. That can't be helped. But you don't have to throw the jealous act around," she paused, concentrating on her words, "because I don't want him."

Her face was now inches away from him; amusement clearly dancing within her irises.

"I want you."

With a final smirk, she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

:)

* * *


End file.
